Saying Your Name
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: AU. One shot. A little Kurapika met someone but she couldn't say his name properly. Could she make it? A romance chibi. Also dedicated for KuroPika Week Fest. R&R please!


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**Saying Your Name**

PAIRING :

Chibi KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

AU. A little Kurapika met someone but she couldn't say his name properly. Could she make it? A romance chibi.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura.

A/N :

I just couldn't help to write this since I drew Zuriel, my OC, and published it in HxH Community. Also dedicated for the event KuroPika Week Festival. Hope you can enjoy it!

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Hari yang cerah di Kota York Shin. Di suatu daerah pemukiman, ada sebuah taman bermain. Terlihat beberapa orang anak sedang bermain di sana.

"Chocorobokun Attack!" seru seorang bocah berambut keperakan sambil mengangkat pedang mainannya.

"Kyaaaa…! Jangan bunuh aku…!" kata bocah lain yang berada di hadapannya sambil berjongkok ketakutan.

"Lho, bagaimana sih ini! Lakukan dengan benar!" hardik bocah ketiga yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka. "Killua, Gon itu temanmu! Kau tidak boleh menyerang temanmu sendiri!"

Killua memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas. "Ayolah…sedikit saja! Habis permainan ini membosankan! Masa tidak ada penjahatnya!" ia menjawab sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Gon segera berdiri dan menatap ke arah bocah yang lebih tua. "Lalu Leorio sendiri berperan sebagai apa?"

Leorio terdiam. Suasana hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Gon dan Killua menyadari sesuatu,

"Leorio penjahatnya…!" seru Gon bersemangat.

"Eh? Kok aku sih! Aku 'kan sutradaranya!" Leorio berusaha menolak.

"Ayo Gon, kita serang Liuliu!" ajak Killua.

"Namaku Leorio!"

"Liuliu! Seraaangg…!"

Gon dan Killua langsung mengejar Leorio yang berlari ketakutan, sambil membawa pedang dan senjata mainan. Bagaimana Leorio tidak takut, walau berusia tiga tahun lebih tua tapi ia kerapkali menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua bocah itu.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Leorio sudah terkejar. Namun permainan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat seorang gadis kecil datang memasuki taman itu sendirian.

"Wahh…siapa itu?" tanya Killua.

"Rambutnya kuning!" komentar Gon.

"Itu pirang namanya, bukan kuning!"

Leorio belum bisa berkomentar apa-apa. ia memicingkan mata minusnya dan melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Cantikkk…!" akhirnya ia berkomentar.

Gon, Killua dan Leorio segera menghampiri. Si gadis kecil memiliki rambut pirang pendek yang berkilau, dengan sebuah jepit berwarna merah disematkan di sana. Matanya berwarna biru.

"Hai, kau siapa? Dari TK mana? Aku Leorio…kelas 4 SD!" dengan bersemangat Leorio memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis itu hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga bocah yang mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku Killua Zaolyeck, TK kelas nol kecil!"

"Aku sekelas dengan Killua! Namaku Gon Freecs!"

Si gadis masih tetap diam. Sepertinya ia malu dan ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kalau kau diam saja, kami bingung harus memanggilmu apa," kata Killua.

Gadis itu mulai membuka mulut mungilnya.

"Kurapika," jawabnya pelan dengan pelafalan huruf r yang terdengar agak aneh. "Kurapika Kuruta."

"Ku…Ku…," Gon mencoba mengulang namanya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan.

"Kurapika! Namaku Kurapika."

"Kura…Ku…Ah, kura-kura! Namanya sama seperti kura-kura! Hahaha!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Gon.

"Kurapika…!" ulang si gadis dengan suara lantang.

Gon terdiam sejenak, matanya membelalak terkejut. Ia memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Sa-sakitt…!"

Kemudian Gon langsung menangis.

"Kau kasar sekali!" komentar Killua, sementara Leorio berusaha membujuk Gon agar menghentikan tangisnya.

Kurapika menghampiri Gon, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap puncak kepala bocah berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi ya," katanya lembut. Seulas senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya.

Gon pun berhenti menangis, ia tertawa kecil dan menghapus air matanya.

"Umurmu berapa, Kurapika?" tanya Gon sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lima tahun, aku kelas nol besar di TK!"

"Wah…lebih tua satu tahun!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bermain bersama. Walau perempuan, tapi Kurapika tak keberatan bermain perang-perangan dengan Gon, Killua dan Leorio.

Di seberang taman bermain itu, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Di salah satu jendela, sepasang mata hitam memperhatikan mereka.

"Tuan Muda, ayo kita berlatih lagi," kata seorang pria setengah baya pada bocah pemilik mata hitam itu.

Si bocah menghela napas…ia ingin bermain bersama anak-anak itu, tapi sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk berlatih. Ia pun mengambil sebuah biola dan mulai memainkannya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Kurapika, sudah sore! Ayo kita pulang!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Kurapika menoleh. "Ibu!" sahutnya sambil berlari memeluk wanita itu.

Ny. Kuruta membelai rambut putrinya dan memandang ketiga bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan malu-malu.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah menemani Kurapika bermain," katanya ramah.

Setelah itu, Kurapika melambaikan tangan kepada teman-teman barunya lalu berjalan pulang bersama ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat sesuatu. Ia memegang rambutnya.

"Ibu, jepit rambutku hilang!" katanya kaget. "Pasti hilang saat aku bermain tadi. Ayo kita kembali, Bu…kita cari jepitku!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Kurapika. Ayahmu akan segera pulang. Ibu harus memasak makan malam. Nanti Ibu belikan yang baru ya," bujuk Ny. Kuruta.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika membuka sepatunya lalu segera berlari ke dapur. Ia baru saja pulang membeli peralatan sekolah bersama ibunya.

"Ibu, sudah jam tiga…ayo kita makan kue!" pintanya.

Ny. Kuruta hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengambil kue dari kulkas dan duduk bersama putrinya di meja makan.

Dengan perlahan, Kurapika mulai memakan kue strawberry cheesecake favoritnya.

"Besok hari pertamamu ke sekolah. Pasti kau akan punya banyak teman di sana," kata Ny. Kuruta.

Kurapika hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia agak segan bertemu dengan anak-anak di sekolah barunya. Di TK yang lama, ia kerapkali diejek sebagai Peri Rambut Kuning dan Kurapika sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika minta ijin untuk bermain sebentar. Suasana taman itu agak sepi, namun ia melihat seorang bocah sedang berdiri di dekat bak pasir memperhatikan sesuatu.

Kurapika melangkah pelan-pelan menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menoleh, membuat Kurapika terkejut.

Mata hitam si bocah terlihat berbinar melihatnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit lebih tua dari Kurapika, dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan tanda aneh nampak di keningnya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepit merah di tangannya.

Kurapika segera mengambilnya. "Jepitku! Jepit kesayanganku!" ia berkata dengan girang. "Kau menemukannya! Terimakasih!"

"Sama-sama," si bocah terlihat agak malu-malu.

"Kok bisa tahu aku pemilik jepit ini?"

Si bocah terdiam. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa kemarin dirinya memperhatikan Kurapika bermain bersama Gon, Killua dan Leorio dari balik jendela.

"Hoi!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Killua. Tampak Gon dan Leorio berjalan di sampingnya. Namun wajah mereka langsung berubah saat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapan Kurapika.

"Tumben kau ada di sini," kata Killua dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Si bocah memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah dingin.

"Kukira Tuam Muda Zaoldyeck sedang asyik makan coklat dengan mulut yang belepotan," katanya sinis.

Kurapika menjadi heran melihatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ha! Keluarga Lucifer kalah tender dengan keluargaku!" seru Killua.

Bocah dari Keluarga Lucifer itu pun tak mau kalah,"Papaku sengaja mengalah! Sekarang dia sedang pergi ke Eropa untuk berbisnis di sana!"

Perdebatan terus berlanjut, dengan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti oleh ketiga bocah lainnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Keluarga Zaoldyeck dan Lucifer sangat berpengaruh di kota ini, dan mereka bersaing," jelas Leorio. "Seperti anjing dan kucing memang, tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Killua berusia satu tahun."

Kurapika terdiam. Mendengar penjelasan Leorio, ia dapat melihat bahwa bocah itu sebagai anjingnya dan Killua menjadi kucingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti berdebat walau tatapan tajam masih nampak di mata mereka.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling berkenalan ya?" Gon mencoba mencerahkan suasana sambil melihat ke arah Kurapika dan bocah itu.

Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer," si bocah memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku kelas 2 SD, umurku tujuh tahun."

Bocah bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum. Kurapika terlihat terpesona melihatnya.

"Dia Kurapika Kuruta, lima tahun, TK kelas nol besar!" kata Leorio melihat Kurapika yang tak kunjung menyebutkan namanya.

"Ayo Kurapika, panggil namanya! Panggil Kuroro!" Gon menyemangati.

Peluh mulai mengucur di kening Kurapika. Ia terlihat gugup. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya.

'Ku…Ku…apa tadi? Aduh, terlalu banyak huruf r! aku belum fasih mengucapkan huruf r walau hanya satu! Apalagi ini huruf r-nya ada dua! Apa kata Gon nanti? Aku 'kan sempat memukulnya gara-gara nama…'

"Kenapa, Kurapika? Ayo panggil!" kali ini Killua yang bicara, sementara Kuroro mulai merasa aneh.

'Sudahlah, aku coba saja!' akhirnya Kurapika meneguhkan hati.

"Ku…Ku…KULOLO!"

Semua terkejut mendengarnya. Kurapika pun pasrah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gon, Killua dan Leorio tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ku-Kulolo katanya! Kulolo!" kata mereka geli sambil terus tertawa.

Wajah Kurapika merah padam. Ingin sekali ia memukul mereka bertiga. Dengan takut-takut, Kurapika melirik Kuroro. Bukannya marah, bocah itu malah tersenyum!

"Tidak apa-apa kok," katanya ramah. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kau bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar nanti. Untuk sementara, Kulolo juga tidak apa-apa."

Kurapika terkejut. Ucapan dan senyum Kuroro membuat ia terlupa akan amarahnya pada Gon, Killua dan Leorio.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Anak aneh…! Rambut kuning, rambut kuning!" seru seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink sambil menari-nari di belakang Kurapika.

Kurapika berusaha fokus pada buku cerita bergambar yang sedang dibacanya, tapi nampaknya ia mulai merasa terganggu. Kurapika segera berdiri.

"Rambutmu lebih aneh! Manja, cengeng, sombong! Menganggap dirimu yang terbaik padahal tidak seperti itu kenyataannya! Anak tak berguna!" bentak Kurapika.

Bocah pink itu tercengang. Ia sama sekali tak memahami seluruh perkataan Kurapika.

"Heh, jangan sok pintar ya! Mentang-mentang sudah lancar membaca dan tahu kata-kata sulit!" hardiknya.

Keduanya langsung terlibat pertengkaran. Mito, guru kelas itu, segera datang dan memisahkan mereka.

.

.

"Kurapika, kau memang masih murid baru di sini. Tapi cobalah berteman dengan yang lainnya ya," kata Mito sambil memberikan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Kurapika. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang guru.

"Aku tidak suka anak itu," jawab Kurapika pelan sambil menyesap coklatnya.

"Yah…Neon memang begitu. Tapi masih banyak anak-anak lain 'kan? Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu."

Suasana hening. Mito membuka buku dan mulai mencatat sesuatu, sementara Kurapika terus memperhatikannya.

.

& Skip Time &

Kurapika masih merasa kesal akan kejadian di sekolah. Setelah makan siang, ia segera pergi ke taman bermain dan membaca buku di sana…mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro datang menghampiri.

"Kau sendirian?" sapanya.

"Iya," jawab Kurapika pendek.

Kuroro pun langsung duduk di samping Kurapika. Kurapika melirik benda yang dibawa bocah itu.

"Itu biola ya?" tanya Kurapika.

Seketika wajah Kuroro terlihat berseri-seri. "Iya! Aku bosan berlatih di dalam rumah, aku ingin berlatih di sini. Maukah kau mendengarnya?"

Kurapika menggangguk. Kuroro pun mengeluarkan biola dari benda itu lalu mulai memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana. Suaranya terdengar begitu indah.

"Bagus sekali!" komentar Kurapika takjub.

Kuroro tersipu, lalu meletakkan biolanya kembali. Ia melirik buku yang dipegang Kurapika.

"Kau suka membaca? Aku juga!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurapika seolah tak percaya.

"Iya! Aku punya banyak buku dari seluruh dunia. Nanti aku pinjamkan padamu."

"Hm…tapi tadi di sekolah aku diejek…katanya aku sok pintar."

"Wah, itu pendapat yang salah!"

"Dia juga mengataiku anak aneh, rambut kuning…"

"Rambutmu indah, kok!"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroro.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran gadis itu, Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Rambut pirang yang indah, terlihat lembut dan berkilau. Seperti matahari! Aku suka rambutmu. Apalagi kalau dibiarkan panjang."

Pipi Kurapika merona. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji rambutnya.

"Biarkan saja anak itu, dia iri padamu," kata Kuroro lagi.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Keesokan harinya, saat waktu istirahat tiba, Kurapika segera berlari ke ruang guru. Dilihatnya Mito baru saja selesai menyantap makan siangnya bersama beberapa orang guru lain.

"Hai Kurapika, ada apa? Apakah Neon mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Mito sambil menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Ibu Guru, aku mau minta tolong," ia menjawab.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bantu aku agar bisa mengucapkan huruf r dengan benar."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Kurapika tidak pernah terlihat lagi di taman bermain. Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Kuroro merasa khawatir dan sangat kehilangan. Hingga tiba-tiba, datang sebuah undangan pesta ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Undangan dari Kurapika.

"Permisi," seru keempat bocah itu bersamaan sesampainya di sebuah rumah indah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ny. Kuruta segera keluar.

"Wah…teman-teman Kurapika ya? Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Mereka pun melangkah mengikuti Ny. Kuruta. Di sebuah ruangan, tampak Kurapika sedang meletakkan bunga di vas. Ayahnya baru saja selesai membantu menata makanan di atas meja. Ruangan itu dihias dengan indah. Kurapika tampak cantik dengan gaun biru berenda yang dikenakannya.

"Pesta ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menerima putriku dengan baik," kata Tn. Kuruta. "Ia pun jadi betah tinggal di sini."

"Terimakasih ya kalian sudah mau datang," kata Kurapika malu-malu.

"Kurapika, kau ke mana saja?" tanya Gon.

Kurapika tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak teman-temannya duduk bersama dan mulai menikmati hidangan. Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Kuroro pun membawa bunga untuk Kurapika. Gadis itu senang sekali menerimanya.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untukmu," kata Kuroro sambil memetik salah satu kuncup bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya lalu menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Kurapika.

Pipi Kurapika merona.

"Ah..te-terimakasih…Ku—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah, 'kan Kuroro bilang juga tidak apa-apa kau memanggilnya Kulolo," hibur Leorio sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Tapi Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sekilas terlihat kesungguhan di wajahnya, berpadu dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Terimakasih, Kuroro!" kata Kurapika akhirnya.

Semua tercengang, dan bersorak kegirangan.

"Wahh…Kurapika, kau berhasil!" seru Killua.

"Kurapika hebat! Ayo panggil lagi!" pinta Gon.

"Ku…Kuroro…," Kurapika mengulang.

Kali ini wajah Kuroro yang merona. Ya, Kuroro dan yang lainnya tak tahu, bahwa selama seminggu Kurapika menghilang, ia sibuk berlatih mengucapkan huruf r dengan benar…baik di sekolah maupun di rumah.

Dari ambang pintu, kedua orang tua Kurapika tersenyum melihatnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda," sambut seorang pelayan melihat kedatangan Kuroro. "Bagaimana pestanya?"

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Satu jam kemudian, terdengar suara derum mobil. Ny. Lucifer sudah pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak.

"Kuroro mana?" tanya Ny. Lucifer pada pelayannya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya, Nyonya," jawab pelayan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya? Aku tidak mau putraku melihat acara televisi yang tidak cocok untuk anak seusianya."

Setelah memberikan mantelnya pada pelayan itu, ia pun melangkah ke kamar Kuroro. Dari luar pintu kamar, terdengar suara televisi. Ny. Lucifer menghela napas. Teringat saat beberapa kali ia memergoki Kuroro sedang menonton film action yang penuh dengan adegan pembunuhan.

"Kuroro," panggil Ny. Lucifer sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Kuroro menoleh. "Mama!" pekiknya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" tanya Ny. Lucifer heran, lalu menoleh ke televisi yang ada di kamar itu. Ternyata Kuroro sedang menonton sebuah film yang menampilkan adegan pernikahan. Benar-benar bukan jenis film yang akan dipilih bocah itu!

"Seharusnya Mama mengetuk pintu dulu! Ini kamar laki-laki!" kata Kuroro kesal, masih dengan sikapnya yang sok dewasa.

"Maaf ya," kata Ny. Lucifer sambil menahan tawanya lalu duduk di sofa. "Oya, bukankah kau pergi ke pesta di rumah Kurapika tadi? Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Ng…menyenangkan."

Kuroro pun duduk kembali. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh kepada ibunya dan bertanya,

"Mama, berapa uang yang Mama habiskan untuk membiayaiku setiap harinya?"

"A-Apa katamu?" kata Ny. Lucifer kaget. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tak disangka keluar dari mulut seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

"Tolong simpan sebagian ya Ma, nanti kuambil kalau aku sudah cukup dewasa. Aku tidak keberatan berhemat!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membeli cincin pernikahan!"

Ny. Lucifer benar-benar tercengang hingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

'Kurapika akan menjadi pengantinku,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

"Kurapika, ayo ke sini…rambutmu sudah mulai panjang. Ayo Ibu potong," ajak Ny. Kuruta sambil membawa gunting.

Kurapika langsung melangkah mundur.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Apa? Bukankah kau lebih suka rambutmu hanya sebatas dagu?"

"Mulai sekarang akan kupanjangkan!"

"Hah?"

Kurapika meninggalkan ibunya yang terheran-heran dan lari ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin. Sekilas teringat ucapan Kuroro saat itu,

_"Rambut pirang yang indah, terlihat lembut dan berkilau. Seperti matahari! Aku suka rambutmu. Apalagi kalau dibiarkan panjang."_

Kurapika pun tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirangnya.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Gyahahahahaha! Aren't they so cute in here…? Hehe!

Review please^^


End file.
